


Playing the Game

by Kymopoleia



Series: Mutant Purple [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz wakes up and talks to some friends before he enters the game that Damara found and his moirail translated, entitled "SGRUB"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You blink your eyes open, and you see nothing but purple goop. You smile dreamily and suck in a mouthful before sitting up and wiping your eyes clean.

It wasn't the first time you'd wondered about the sopor slime, and why it was the same fucking shade as your blood. All you could hope was that, if you bled, your pals would mistake it for splotches of slime.

Maybe there were other mutants, like you. Maybe they never grew to maturity, and were culled on sight. It was said that purplebloods- not the kinds like Cronus, the kinds around your shade- had mental powers, kind of like psionics, but different. They were called "chucklevoodoos" and they could get into your head, and give you nightmares worse than anything you could have dreamed up. It was a bit of a scary prospect, but then again, there was no such thing as a one-sided-coin. Maybe it was possible that the chucklevoodoos could do so much more than just terrify and destroy.

You think you might have them. Sometimes you talk to your neighbors, and zone out. When you come to, neither of you know what happened while you were out, except that there is a possibility you might have kissed?

It's not that strange of a thought, kissing Meenah, but Cronus.... Ugh. But even you can't deny the fuchsia lipstick and the smudging of your skull-inspired face paint. Or those rare times when it's Cronus you were talking to. Just thinking about it makes you shudder. Ugh.

When you finally get out of your recuperacoon and take a bath, you are relaxed. Very relaxed. So much, in fact, that sleep is threatening when you are startled awake by that damn honk on your iHusk.

You seriously need to move that. But then again, you always forget to. Maybe it's better, then, that it's here.

Speak of the fish devil and he shall appear, you think as you see that damn violet text. That stupid quirk. Ugh.

"hey wvizard clowvn, you up yet?"

Ugh.

"yEs I aM cRoNuS. wHaT dO yOu WaNt?"

"i'm here to tell you that meenah wvants you on our team for that game your moirail and that wvierdly hot eastern girl devweloped."

And by "wvierdly hot eastern girl" Cronus means Damara. She's pretty cool, you have no problems with her. She is nice enough, other than her... remarks. You kind of think that you might know eastern beforan. Kind of. Maybe. You have a handful of vague memories from grubhood of a female troll with large horns cradling you, and murmuring sweet words in the language. You're also pretty sure that what she was saying was the teachings of your (possibly) ancestor.

So yeah, you know a bit of it.

"oH, tHaT wAs ToDaY?" You guess no one ever really told you when they were doing it. Huh. Some friends they were.

"yeah. and i'm guessin you wvant your moirail and moirail's matesprite on the team too?"

"wHaT dO yOu MeAn, MiTuNa DoEsN't HaVe A mAtEsPrItE."

You frown and sink until only the top of your ears, eyes, and hands are above the water. Maybe you should ask Cronus or Meenah for a waterproof iHusk soon... Nah. You're fine without one, for the time being atleast. No need to alert anyone of the frilled slits on your sides...

"uh kur i think there's somefin mit isn't tellin you..."

You growl. Even if Mituna did have a matesprite, why would this asshole know, before you?

"he does havwe one."

"that east beforan chick"

"they're together"

You close out of the chat, angrily, and tap on Mituna's trollian handle.

"Mit. Is there something you need to tell me?"

You turn off the quirk, because this is a serious matter. You're his moirail, and he hasn't told you??

"uh... not anything that i can think off. why did you take your quirk off? what made you think there was something?"

"Cronus and i were talking today."

"oh shit."

And suddenly Mituna goes offline. You throw the iHusk against the wall and shudder as the pieces land in the water. You narrowly avoid getting electrocuted by doing a totally awesome flip out of the water, and hit the door. You manage to bang your shin against the doorknob and hiss in pain, hopping on one leg out of the room.

Turns out that you are not alone in this home. Well, fuck.

Meenah is standing in your hall, looking a bit lost. She sees your nakedness, and flushes immediately, before raising an eyebrow in more than mild confusion at your gills. You open your mouth to say something, but instead dash for your room, tugging on a pair of shorts and a huge t-shirt, so that she doesn't see anymore of you than she has to. You don't have time for the tights.

You walk back out to her, and she bursts into laughter. You can't help but join in, after a few moments.

"What the GLUB were those, Kurloz?" She chuckles, after a while. You two have made it out into your living room, and are twisted together as you cuddle. You bite your lip. "Gills."

She hits your chest. "They were not! How could they be? You're not a seadweller... Are you?" Pulling her head up a bit off your chest, she blinks.

You bite your lip, and shrug. "Kind of? I mean, the mirthful messiahs don't discriminate what their followers are..." You're just stalling. You don't want to talk about it. Plus... She might have seen the color of the frills. Fuck, you hate your body and it's alien-ness, even among trolls just like you.

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it... I want the truth, Kurloz."

You sigh.

"I don't know what I am, Meenah. I..."

You pull up the shirt a bit to show her the gills, and the frills on the other side as well. She pokes them, and you wince.

"Wow. I... Thought I was seein things." She kisses the corner of one, and you jump back a bit.

"Don't you care about the color?" You ask, nervous.

She looks at the frills again, and does a double take. "Wait- what?? I've only seen that color in my recuperacoon and-"

She goes deathly pale, and you see fear in her eyes.

You understand her fear. Your own matched hers.

"In the empress' room... She keeps... Oh my cod" She is nearly sobbing, and you understand why. You want to sob, yourself.

You pull your matesprite into your chest, and hold her until she stops crying.

"My mom would cull you if she found out" She whispers, and you press your face into her hair, surrounding yourself in the familiar scent of spray paint and sea salt. It feels safe to you, and you can't imagine anything else feeling the way this does.

"Shh, shh..." You murmur, and it's a long time before either of you move.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late into the night when you and Meenah get startled. It's her goggles, and the app inside them is alerting you two of a message.

She kisses you softly on the lips, and wipes at her eyes again. "Kurloz, I have to go now, and start the game... Just... I'll need you to be Cronus' server player. After that, will you bring Mituna in to be your server player? We'll meet up on my land, I promise." She kisses you again, and you nod.

And then she leaves.

The first person to ever know, and she has to leave to play a video game during the end of the world.

Well, you're going to play that video game too, but does that point even really matter?

So you sit in your living room alone for an hour before you you make yourself a sandwich and go back to your room to check and see if you have any messages on pesterchum.

Nope, nothing. Maybe Cronus got someone else, and forgot about you. Maybe you should just join the other team, you're not really in the mood to deal with any of your quadrantmates or possible quadrantmates...

Except, Oh yeah, you kind of don't talk to many other people. Well, shit.

Oh. Except that girl. The one who just sent you a message You don't know why you talk to her, but you do.

"Kulo+z, Ho+w are yo+u to+day? Have yo+u started yo+ur sessio+n yet?"

You sit in the chair backwards, and send her a message back.

"nAh, BuT i'M sUpPoSeD tO gO oN sOoN. wHaT aBoUt YoU?"

"I am actually in the medium right no+w. With Kankri. I was the leader fo+r my team, and we're getting things do+ne rather quickly."

You smile and roll your eyes. Of course, Mama Maryam gets shit do+ne. Like always.

"gOoD jOb SiS. aNd WhY dO i HaVe ThE fEeLiNg ThAt YoU aNd KrAnKi KaNkRi GoT uP tO a LiTtLe SoMeThInG sOmEtHiNg? ;o)"

You hear the sound of a new chat opening and scowl. Of course it's Cronus, ruining your chat.


	3. Chapter 3

"chief"

"i need you to connect wvith me nowv"

"chief"

"hurry the fish up"

"I just sawv some serious shit"

You groan as you  read through the messages. You start installing the program before finally replying.

"iT's BeInG dOwNlOaDeD nOw CrO"

You are distracted from your trollian screen by the loading screen- damn those colors and hues were miraculous. Almost made a motherfucker want to pray- almost. 

The noise of trollian distracts you from the swirling colors. It's from that one girl who lives nearby kinda, and is always giving historical lectures. You elect to ignore her, since every precious conversation between the two of you had ended in you deciding to self-destructively eat more slime than you should. 

The conversation with your least favorite seadweller continues.

"kur"

"wHaT?"

"theres been a change a plans, answver aranea"

You groan. Of course you have to deal with her.

So you open up the message she sent.

"kurloz, it seems that you will 8e the one connecting to me, I already connected to Cronus."

Your eyes narrow. What the hell?

"eXcUsE mE sPiDeRsIs WhAt Do YoU mEaN yOu CoNnEcTeD tO cRo?"

"I mean that I will 8e joining my moirail in this g8me."

Ugh. She claims to be Cronus' moirail, but in reality he was terrified of her. 'Ranea had a habit of getting what she wanted, even if it meant taking it by force or breaking others down to get it. Her many years of murder- "to feed my lusus!" she would justify. Everything had a motherfuckin justification with her.

"i think you were outta place sis."

You have been turning your quirk off a lot recently.

"oh don't tell me you're going to go on a tangent a8out mirth and messiahs and how I 'sHoUlDnT aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN dO tHaT' 8ecause honestly it's annoying and no one likes hearing it"

Oh. That was out of line. Real fucking out of line.

"oh, you want to play that card, little miss history lessons and 8itchiness? no one enjoys your lectures and we all know the truth"

"and what would that 8e?"

"that you're a murderous 8itch with a penchant for taking good trolls down a few pegs that they can't afford losing."

"mr. Makara"

"ms. Serket."

"i h8 you"

"I hate you too"

Well, that was kind of weird... But it was coming, you guess. You two had kind of been hatecrushing on each other for a while? But is it even really a relationship? Hah, how the hell do you have this many quadrants filled? You're shit at this.

Oh. Look at that. SGRUB is done downloading. Okay.

It gives you no options, there is no opening screen. It just launched immediately. Aranea- it has to be her, who the fuck else would live in an uncomfortably large castle-hive that was covered in blood from all over the spectrum, and had a large spider lusus perched, headless outside?

You send her a new message.

"I sEe YoU sIs :o)"

She looks around instinctively onscreen before replying. 

"Deploy the devices."

The drop-down menu that you find has six "devices" in it. You take one, medium sized, and put it right next to her. 

She jumps, even though she did the same thing to Cronus.

The rest of the devices are deployed nearby, so she will be able to do what she needs- the less time you have to deal with her the better.

It only takes an hour or so for her to give you a thumbs up. Her medium is awkwardly gorgeous, and her god tier outfit- how the hell she got to god tier within fifteen minutes is beyond you- is very attractive.

But you tear your eyes from that screen, and install the next part. Tha part that will have you dealing with your moirail.

Wait- shit you forgot you were mad at him. Blackmon banter and Aranea's awkwardly cute ass distracted you.

"KURLOZ?"

The message makes your throat clench.

"ARE YOU 2TIILL MAD AT ME?"

"FOR NOT TELLIING YOU ABOUT 'MARA"

You ignore the messages for a minute more, despite the guilt in your throat. You scoot your chair over to your recuperacoon to grab a handful of slime. Sucking on your fingers, you feel so calm. So wonderfully calm.

Until there is a crash outside your hive. 


End file.
